Teikou Middle School Battle Chaos!
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: The unexpected news brought by Akashi Seijuuro surprises everyone in Generation of Miracles. Akashi demands them to join a battle of exam grades, and obviously he will never accepts losing from his fellow Generation of Miracles.
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

**Exams Battle**

Inspired by Baka to Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

"Avatars? Battles? Exams? What the hell? Is it a torture game?" Aomine frowned. The tanned boy always hated a game that demands him to use his brain. His thin, dark blue hair were thinning due of stress, he said. That's why he decided not to use his brain, and here it is, all rotten and dusty. Since his brain wasn't working properly, he was really bad at everything related to studying. And when Akashi is suddenly ordered them to play a study-related game, with scores as attack power, Aomine is surely be the first one to be kicked off from the battlefield. His only ability won't be any help for him afterall. To be able to play basketball won't affect your grades, even if it's compensated your bad marks. But still, his marks is below the standard. Much lower.

"Yes, it's a war, using your avatars which already been equipped with sorts of equipments, respective to your own grades on a certain and a decided subject," Akashi, the red-haired boy explained. His red eyes looked kind of impatient. Well, everyone will go impatient if they must explain something to the slow-minded Ahomine. "In a time allocated, you must defeat as many people as you can from one-on-one. You can challenge them into a duel freely, but not when they're occupied. You can request a two-on-two or three-on-three tag battle though. The range is the entire school, but the range of the subjects depends. You can drag the teachers, who determine the subjects, if you want to move the subject zone. Since this is a team battle, the accumulated winning will be added to the team's points. I will drag Satsuki in too, since she's good with subjects."

"Did Teikou really matters the subjects much?" Aomine grunted. "Why did they carry on with this troublesome game?"

"This is just a game, nodayo." Midorima lifted his glasses with his bandaged fingers, while his right hand was holding to a cute keychain of a bear. His green hair were neat as usual, and his nails are neatly filed. His obsession for his nail is just… overwhelming. "Just bear with it."

"It's easy for you! Akashi and you will surely beat everyone who's in the way, but…"

"Ahahaha! Aomine's too idiot that he's afraid that he will kicked off first-ssu!" Kise, the blonde model with a piercing on his left ear approached Aomine while laughing, which invited a punch to his pretty face.

"NOOO! How dare you to punch a model's face! It's just unforgivable-ssu!" Kise covered his face with his fingers, and when his eyes catched the phantom player is happened to cross by, he hugged the invisible boy tight while shouting, "Kurokocchi~ hear me out. Aominecchi is bullying me, he punched me in the face just because he didn't accept to be called idiot-ssu!"

"You're not too smart yourself, Kise-kun." The sixth member of Generation of Miracles said with a flat-toned voice, like usual. He's really lacking presence, despite his hair colour which is very unusual. I mean, who's the other people who have their hair colour light blue? But still, he's just like a ghost, who can appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden.

Kuroko's eyes are the same colour with his hair, and his straight face remained unchanged, and it's really rare to see him without that straight expression on his face. Because the straight face seems to be his basic expression, and, maybe the only expression he had is only that straight face, nothing more, nothing less.

"Kurokocchi's mean-ssu!" Kise put a manga-styled crying face, while hugging the phantom player even tighter. Kuroko almost choked to death if he didn't ask Kise to loosen his grip.

"Did all of us must participate?" The two-meters tall giant interrupted, with munching sounds between his words. His purple hair were all messy, and some bread crumbs are on it. He's holding onto some snacks like Pocky, candies, and such, munching them like there's no tomorrow. From his tone, it seems that he is too lazy to do something as troublesome as participating in games, moreover, it's not an eating games.

"Yes, Atsushi." Akashi nodded. But from his tone, it's obvious that's he didn't tell that it's _only_ a must. It's a gospel, an unrefusable order, since Akashi said so. Because, he always holding to his beliefs, that he's always right, since he's always won. And right, until now, no one could able beat Akashi, that's why no one could object him. Well, maybe except in terms of height.

"If Aka-chin saids so." This giant are surprisingly is really obedient to the red-haired guy. His purple eyes gave a cheerful, childish aura, and the suffix –chin he adds to his fellow members of Generation of Miracles supports his childish act.

"We, the Generation of Miracles plus Momoi, will participated in this game. The prize is certificate and money. We will use the money to upgrade our facilities, so don't you all ever dare to lose. Or I will doubled the amount of usual practice, no, five times more. Because we didn't allow any losing. We will win, because we always win." Akashi implied.

"Right." Midorima lift his glasses. "Leave it to me."

"I know I can count on you, Midorima," Akashi said. "But this game will be held the next two weeks. And since this is a team game, we should use that time to tutor Ryota, Daiki, Atsushi and Tetsuya." Even Akashi is using a term 'should' and not must, but Midorima isn't that idiot to not realizing the meaning behind Akashi's words. But still, he can't help but protest.

"Me too?" Midorima frowned. "I don't want to tutor Ahomine."

"What do you say?" Aomine growled.

"I think I can study by myself, Akashi-kun…" said Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, I know your grades aren't bad, but it isn't enough. This is not an individual battle, but team. I will tutor you myself." Akashi said. And it's a gospel, so even Kuroko can't argue anymore.

"Okay." Kuroko nodded obediently. Akashi smiled in response.

"We shall not lose. We're Generation of Miracles," Akashi said. "In basketball or subjects, no one shall beat us."

"And we can't lose." Akashi's heterochromatic eyes flinched everyone's there, and he's emitting an intimidating aura. The rest of Generation of Miracles know that their captain is dead serious, and a threatening punishment will wait if they failed. But they still valued their lives, so they should not fail. No, they MUST not fail.

"O-okay, I'll do my best-ssu!" Kise said nervously. It's like there's butterflies on his stomach, to see Akashi in a dangerous mode like that. Moreover, that red scissors on his hand, Kise's sure that thing could fly anytime when someone objects him. And that scissors is obviously… sharp. Sharper than a knife, maybe. It's Akashi who wield it, that's why that scissors could be a threatening object.

"Tch, that's troublesome, but guess I have no choice." Aomine grumbled. He's still valued his life.

"I don't mind, as long Aka-chin is tutoring me," Murasakibara continue munching on his snacks. He always following Akashi and he always obediently followed Akashi's order, even his large body is really a contrast with Akashi, who is kinda short for a boy. Akashi's might is a whole another level, overpowering strength and body build.

"I don't mind tutoring you. And since Kise and Aomine shall be separated, and Midorima won't like to tutor Aomine, I'll let Satsuki tutoring Aomine and Midorima tutoring Kise."

"Haha, enjoy your tutor time with that sinister four-eyes!" said Aomine, sticking his tongue out to Kise.

"Aominecchi probably would take this opportunity to do something bad to Momoicchi, right?" pouted Kise.

"Who would like to do something bad to her, she's just too troublesome. I'm bored already with her body-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, DAI-CHAN NO BAKA?!" A pink-haired girl, appeared out of nowhere, landed a kick to the tanned teenager.

"What a coincidence, Satsuki." Akashi smiled, a frightening one to be exact. Momoi turned to Akashi, and she can tell already from Akashi's look what task she MUST do.

"Jeez, I must have been cursed by God, to tutor someone as idiot as him." Momoi sighed. Well, that conclusion isn't without a reason. Aomine's idiocy, like Akashi's might, is just in a whole another level. He's even mistaken 'smoking' with 'sumo king'. Who could be as idiot as him?

"I'm not that bad, Satsuki."

"I know you're that bad, Dai-chan, that's why I said so." Aomine felt insulted, but he can't deny the fact that he's not good with subjects. Well, not good is a form of euphemism. He's just… worst of the worst.

"Well, so I'll study with Midorimacchi~ssu…" Kise pouted. "Too bad, I want to study with Kurokocchi~"

"Don't lay a hand on Tetsuya, or you'll die, Ryouta." The smile on Akashi's face is really frightening. Moreover if you saw the scissors on his right hand.

"R-right, Akashicchi. Don't point the scissors to me…" Kise backed down, and turned to Midorima. "When should we start?"

"Tomorrow, since tomorrow is my lucky day. The faster the better nanodayo," said Midorima while lifting his glasses.

"Okay~" Kise cheerfully smiled. "Well, what to do now?" Well, it's hometime already, and the other students have went home. Everyone's instantly looking at Akashi, waiting for new orders.

"Tetsuya and Atsushi, go to my house. Satsuki, you know what to do. Kise, you're having a photoshoot, right? But don't forget to study when you're home."

"Right~" Kise said. "Can I go now?"

"Sure." Akashi answered. Kise ran away in a speed of light.

"So, shall we go?" Kuroko stand up, followed by Murasakibara. Akashi too stand up, and they walked to the corridor, left Midorima with Momoi and Aomine. Midorima left after giving some lectures to Aomine, and Aomine is complaining about Midorima all the way to Momoi's home.

Well, it was just a beginning for the real battle….


	2. Chapter 2 : Preparation

**Teikou Middle School Battle Chaos!**

Inspired by Baka to Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.

** Akashi's House.**

"Sorry for intruding," Kuroko said, as the three teenagers went inside Akashi's house.

"Atsushi, don't eat snacks in my house," Akashi said. Murasakibara nodded obediently, and kept the snacks inside his huge bag.

As Akashi opened the door, Kuroko and Murasakibara easily guessed that this room is Akashi's. Since no other normal person will hang scissors as a decoration, right? And it's not only one, but more than ten.

"We will start with Mathematics. No need to take out your textbooks since I will tutor you with my own textbooks. We got no time to waste." Akashi declared. Kuroko and Murasakibara nodded, and that room is full of serious discussion for two hours or so, and you know why.

** Aomine's House.**

"Dai-chan, how did you get wrong at this simple question?!" Momoi shouted, as Aomine yawned, ignoring his childhood friend babbling about math and stuff.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi pouted, her hand extended to grab Aomine's Horikita Mai photo album by force. "Do you want to be killed by Akashi?"

"Yeah, yeah. But this nonsense is just too boring. Looking at hot chicks is more relaxing." Aomine argued. He is really a pervert dumbass.

"But we need to study, to improve your incredibly bad scores!" Momoi said, as she threw a ball to Aomine's face, who caught the ball easily.

"Nah. You can make up for me." Aomine yawned.

"Of course not! You need to study or Akashi will shave your head with his scissors!" threatened Momoi, as she took out a scissors from her pencil case. "Or I'll shave you first before him."

"Like you can," Aomine growled.

"Yeah I can!" Momoi scowled, as she pointed the scissors to Aomine's face.

"Hot chicks shouldn't point dangerous items!" Aomine pinned Momoi down, and the scissors flew somewhere, and Momoi have no item to protect herself.

"Dai-chan…"

"Mmm?"

"DAI-CHAN NO BAKA!" Momoi kneed Aomine to his stomach, and slapped Aomine hard. "DAI-CHAN PERVEEERTTTTT!"

"Oi!"

"What is this ruckus?" A woman with a short dark blue hair came inside Aomine's room, and her narrow eyes glared at her son. "Daiki?"

I'm screwed, that is the first thought of Aomine Daiki. He definitely will get a painful lock from her mom after Momoi went back.

"We need to talk, now." Uh-oh. Aomine is totally screwed, her mother won't wait even until Momoi is back.

And a painful scream from Aomine Daiki can be heard inside the house, as his childhood friend fold her hands towards her while pouting. He deserve that, afterall. Hope that his mom gave him a really painful punishment. Well, no doubt, since Aomine's rarely shouted in pain, and his scream is been heard blocks away.

**Kise's Room.**

"Uh, I'm hopeless." Kise scratched his head, and groaned in depression. He never paid attention to his teacher, and he's clueless about whatever is in the textbook in front of him. If it's not Akashi's order, he won't bother to do something like this.

Knock knock. "Ryouta, open the door!"

"Yes, Mom!" Kise shouted, as he opened the door.

"Ryouta studying? Wow, that's rare."

"I'm not that lazy… well, actually I'm that lazy, but there's a competition and Akashicchi prohibit us to lose."

"My, I must thank Akashi-kun then."

"Don't, or he will do this more frequently-ssu!" Kise pouted.

"That's quite good for you, since you are too lazy to study if Akashi didn't order you to. But it's nearly midnight, and it's not good for your skin if you stay up all night. And you didn't want to be fired as a model, right?"

"Yes, mom~" Kise yawned."There always be tomorrow."

"Well, today is an exception. Tomorrow you must study, or I will tutor you myself!" His mother said confidently.

"Mom… your grades is way worse than me." Kise sweatdropped.

"… Hahaha. Guess I'll be counting on Akashi-kun then." His mom laughed dryly. Like mother like son, eh?

"Midorimacchi is the one tutoring me, Mom." Kise sweatdropped (again).

"Okay, whoever it is, you should do your best!" His mom smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Mom."

** Akashi's House**, the next day

"Sorry for intruding," Kuroko's small voice sounded inside Akashi's house, once again. The giant with the purple hair followed the small boy to Akashi's room, as Akashi ordered them to yesterday, before they leave.

"Akashi-kun?" Knock knock.

"Come in." Akashi's voice greeted Kuroko's ear, and the giant pushed the door impatiently.

"Murasakibara-kun, you must use the handle to get in. You will break the door if you went inside like that."

"Ohlala, sorry, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara step aside, and Kuroko opened the door. Akashi's scissors was the first to greet their eyes, instead of the red-haired captain.

"You got a lot of scissors, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

"Ain't you like it? I thought the scissors supported you and increase your performance." Akashi smiled frighteningly.

"Yes, Akashi-kun." Kuroko answered flatly. _How can I become not serious if weapons lined up in front of my eyes?_

** Aomine's House.**

"I apologize." Aomine Daiki is currently bowing to Momoi, his childhood friend, well-mannered. Yeah, underline the well-mannered. Momoi, as his childhood friend, know best. That's why, her hand automatically touched Aomine's forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm not sick, Satsuki." Aomine scowled. "It's just my mother told me to-"

CRASH! The basketball flew right beside Aomine's head, and it leave an obvious crack on the wall. Satsuki gulped, know that the power is no joke.

"What are you talking about, Daiki?" His mother popped out behind the door, smiling so brightly.

If Momoi didn't know her for a long time, she will surely be fooled.

"N-no, Mom. I'm really sorry." But Momoi didn't regret it. Since seeing her childhood friend bowing to his Mom obediently, especially Aomine Daiki, the bastard of the year, she really enjoyed the entertainment they always offer.

"Why are you apologizing, Daiki?" Aomine's mother smiled again, but a glimpse on her eyes shown that Daiki's a dead meat.

"Mom."

"Hm?"

"Don't smile, please. It's frightening."

"Ara ara, and why is that?" She smiled again. "Your dad fall with me

because of this smile, you know?"

"Yeah, of course… since he was a masochist…" Aomine muttered.

"What do you say, Daiki?" She was holding a plate. A damn plate. Aomine know what will she do if he didn't do as his mom wish.

"N-nothing." CRASH! The plate crashed, and one piece of it crashed to Daiki's cellphone. And on the screen displayed a name "Kise Ryouta" but no one seem to care.

"Are you okay, Dai-chan?"

"I am… dead."

"W-wha? Aominecchi, what's going on?!" That voice which always irritated Aomine, didn't have an effect on Aomine right now. He's more concentrated to the danger in front of him.

"Ara ara, I don't even use 1/10 of my real strength, Daiki. You need to exercise _more._" The first sentence was really frightening, yet…

"NO, PLEASE MOM! ANYTHING BUT THE SECOND SENTENCE!" Daiki bowed deeply to his mom, but the mentioned only smiled all the time, didn't seem to be bothered.

"I will assist you myself, Daiki. But later, okay, after the Exam Battle? But I think if you did well, I will cancel it…"

"SATSUKI!" Aomine turned to Momoi, his eyes full of determination. "TEACH ME!"

"You shouldn't shout to a girl, Daiki. Two times. But still, if you done well, you can cancel it."

"SATSUKI, PLEASE!"

"Tripled."

"MOM?! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?"

"Quadrupled."

"Oh. Just kill me now. Let's study." Aomine's voice sounds like a broken robots, but Satsuki didn't care. She smiled to Aomine's mother, and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for your assistance."  
"Ah, it's nothing. I'm sorry that Daiki is always brought trouble to you."  
"It's okay." Momoi smiled. "I had fun."

"Of course you have fun." Aomine muttered.

"Five times, Daiki."

"…Kill me. Really. I mean it." And Aomine's pride successfully being destroyed.

** Midorima's House**

"Aaa, I'm bored. Can I call Aominecchi?"

"Just don't bring him here." Midorima answered half-consciously. He was working on his paperwork, when Kise is working on his worksheet.

"Riiight~" Kise called Aomine, but a loud noise almost deafen Kise's ear.

"W-wha? Aominecchi, what's going on?!" Kise shouted to the cellphone, earned a "SHUT UP!" from Midorima.

Kise listened carefully, but seems that there's a conversation, but Kise can't hear it clearly. The only thing he can hear is "NO, PLEASE MOM! ANYTHING BUT THE SECOND SENTENCE!", and he's really surprised to hear Aomine begged like that. Yes, he's sure that it's Aomine's voice. And there's "SATSUKI! TEACH ME!" Kise frowned. Aomine that he knows never liked studying. How can this kind of sorcery possible? _Did Momoicchi bring something weird or anything?_

"SATSUKI, PLEASE!" _Aominecchi begged to Momoicchi? What's going on here?_ Kise really is confused. "MOM?! DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?" _Mom? Aominecchi's Mom? Kill him?_

"…Kill me. Really. I mean it." The last words Aomine voiced made Kise felt enlightened. Well, not enlightened, but at least helped him to find something to do.

"MIDORIMACCHI! I'M OUT!"

"What?!" Midorima lifted the bridge of his glasses, confused. "You haven't finished your-"

"Aominecchi's in danger! I'll do it later!" Kise ran in a speed of light, leaving Midorima dumbfounded.

"Jeez. Idiots." Midorima sighed.

To be continued…

A/N : I'm sorry! The personal project deadline is coming and I can hardly made any updates. But please leave reviews!

Review reply :

Dinpol96 : Thank you! I'm sorry for the lack of updates, and again, thank you for reading and reviewing!

Nywd : Thank you for leaving a review! I'm sorry for the lack of updates! Here ya go


End file.
